The Whispering Clouds
by Mimilcy
Summary: A collection of one-shots written about Ike and Lucina. Mostly fluff, and maybe some angst sprinkled in. A few background characters mentioned and seen, but mostly the blueberry children.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to another one of my stories, this time it's a one-shot collection focusing on Ike and Lucina. (To be honest I feel like their ship doesn't get enough love, why do we ship Marth and Ike but not Lucina and Ike?) And by the ways, my friend and I have decided to call their shipname Metalmark, which is the name of a butterfly. Kind of perfect, I know. Anyways I don't have much else to say, other than you should remember that i'm quite a new writer so there may be mistakes. Anyway, thanks for clicking on the story! 3**

* * *

She didn't know who she was.

Or why she was there.

But she could feel that she was floating. On top of water she assumed, she could feel waves splashing against her sides. She opened her eyes but could only see fog, or whatever was shrouding her vision. She slowly fell into the water and stood up, the floor was smooth and cold under the water, which reached her waist. Her hair was wet and was quite long, sticking to her back and arms. Her bangs were also stuck to her forehead, so she tried to pull them off of her face, and hit a gold band on her head. It was a tiara, or more specifically a circlet. Who was she? A circlet? And playing with her hair a bit let her know that it was blue. An odd color to have for hair. She was clothed in a simple white gown that billowed out in the water and made her look like a flower. Her feet were bare but feeling along her leg showed her that a golden anklet had been clamped onto her.

She began to walk. Not in a specific direction, just aimlessly. Suddenly she saw a glowing white orb, and she began to run toward it, the anklet burning her.

It burned her skin.

The pain was excruciating.

But she kept running. Faster. Faster. Splashing through the water, tripping, getting up again, running. She couldn't stop. Not until she reached it.

She didn't know what it was or why she was desperate to reach it, but she needed to. More than anything. Maybe it would tell her who she was, or at least give her a hint. She finally managed to reach it, the pain in her ankle was killing her. She held her hand out to the orb, and it floated towards her, resting in her hand. She held it up to her eyes and suddenly she wasn't looking at an orb, but the sky.

She could confirm that she was herself, the blue hair billowing in front of her eyes and the white dress blowing around her knees confirmed it. It was sunny, the sky a beautiful blue with large fluffy clouds blowing across it. She was standing in an empty field, long grasses brushing her bare legs. It was a quiet, melancholy situation. She could feel tears spilling on her cheeks, she felt sad, she didn't know why. She heard footsteps next to her and looked over, there stood a man.

He was beautiful, his hair the same blue as her own. It was messy and tied back from his forehead with a plain green bandana. He was fit, and quite tall. But what really captivated her were his eyes.

They were so blue.

Like ocean water. Or the sky that comforted her so much. Or candies she placed on her tongue that popped and made her laugh.

Looking into his eyes made the tears stop flowing. Made her aching heart rest. She couldn't keep looking as much as she yearned to. She didn't want him to see her tears, her pain. When he noticed her looking away, he tucked her hair behind her ear and gently held her hand.

"Hey, look at me," she looked up at him to see tenderness in his eyes. Such raw love and emotion. She understood who this man was the moment she felt the flower blooming in her heart. It gave her love, it made more tears well up in her eyes. "Know that I love you, you're my whole world. Even if you're feeling useless remember how many people rely on you, look up to you, love you. I'm the prime example." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her, a soft and wonderful kiss that made her heart go wild. He smiled down at her, the soft winds making her hair billow around his head, her dress wrapping around his legs. His arms wrapped around her.

"Ike," her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't spoken in a while. This man was Ike.

She loved him, more than anything else she had.

"Sshh. It's okay, Love. I know it hurts, I'll always hold you up when you feel like your drowning." She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, watching the clouds with him. Suddenly she was gone. Back into the water filled wasteland, the burning in her ankle growing hotter, a single tear sliding down her cheek. But she didn't care. She needed to find those orbs.

She needed to see him. Needed to hear him. _She needed him_. He was the only thing she had of her memories.

"Ike!" she screamed. Her voice didn't travel far, the fog was to blame. She was frantic, she felt as though her ankle was going to pop off. She held the white orb close to herself, and her body seemed to absorb it. Suddenly sharp pains were shooting off in her head, memories were falling back in place.

Sharing an ice cream with him. Getting flowers braided into her hair by a small pink haired girl. A tall blonde girl holding her hand as they cried together. A freckled redhead resting his head on her shoulder on a cold clear night. A white haired man smiling and handing her a school bag.

People. Smiles. Love. Who was she? Who were these people? They were a part of her, that's all she knew. A part of her heart. A part of her being. She needed to find them. She didn't remember their names. She had to help them, wherever they were.

She ran. Her form dancing through the water, the burning finally reached its peak. The anklet cut her ankle and made her bleed, but instead of blood came red ribbons. They stretched out around her, all pointing in front of her. The one directly in front of her was the most crimson, the brightest, it pointed her forward.

She ran. Red ribbons. Someone told her that red strings connected you to your soulmate. The blonde girl. Not the same one she cried with, but a different one. She wore blue, and had pointed ears. She told her that a red string would show her the way to her soulmate, the string would never break as long as they were both alive.

Red ribbons. Soulmates.

She ran on, running out of breath as she continued. But she pushed herself to keep going.

Red strings. Clouds. Skies.

Memories flooded through her mind, eating ice cream with a group of people, building sandcastles, swimming through water as clear as crystals.

Sandcastles. Water.

Sharing milkshakes at an old-timey diner, then running out and dancing to some new pop music.

Scraped knees. Bandages. Milkshakes.

Stargazing with the pink haired girl and blonde girl. Arms entwined. Giggles escaped their mouths as they made up weird constellation names.

Friendship. Stars.

A white haired man ruffling her hair and placing a band-aid over her bruised knee. Kissing her wound. Another white haired man and a white haired woman smiling at her, proud looks on their faces.

Family. Warmth. Protection.

A blue haired man. A plain green bandana tied on his head to keep his hair off his forehead. Smiling at her he held her in his arms as she cried. In a field. The sky a clear blue with clouds lazily sliding across it. Long grasses gently tickling their legs. The sky wrapped around them like a blanket.

Love. Hope. Comfort.

She ran. Keep running. Keep going. That's all she could think. Until she saw another orb in front of her, this one a beautiful gold. Her red ribbons were coming to an end. Suddenly a hand came out of the fog and scooped up the orb, a hand belonging to a man with beautiful blue eyes, dressed in all white.

The ribbons were also coming from his cut ankle, spilling out and to her. He looked up at her and tears slid down his cheeks.

"Lucina?" his voice quivered. He sounded so unsure.

"Ike." She was so quiet when she said his name. And he held his arms out to her. She ran right into them.

She was Lucina.

He was Ike.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that the first story is over! I was listening to the songs, Sandcastles by Beyonce and Anchor by Mindy Gledhill and was inspired to write this story. I really recommend these songs if you want something softer and soothing. I piloted this story on Quotev and it was only read 11 times (lol) but I find that usually people are more likely to try out new stories here rather than Quotev. But other than that, thank you for clicking this story! I would love reviews and ratings to help improve my writing, thanks and I love you all 3**


End file.
